


The Unbound in Need Job

by urbanphoenix27



Category: Leverage, Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Sentinel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanphoenix27/pseuds/urbanphoenix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is an unbound Guide. Mike is an unbound hidden Sentinel. The Leverage Team is in town. Some times the job can overlap another job.</p><p>Following the last two episodes of the Seasons of Suits, with minor changes. In the middle of Season 3 of Leverage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sentinel and Guide of New York](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4500) by LadyIantoJones. 



> Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. The Suit Characters are owned by USA Network. And Leverage is owned by TNT network. Spoilers for all recent episodes for both series.
> 
> Inspired by LadyIantoJone’s Sentinels and Guides and Spirit Animals, Oh My! With permission I was allowed to use some of the concepts she used. There will be differences so I’m not totally taking the same ideas, but some will be the same. AND I THANK HER PROFUSELY!
> 
> Would also like to mention I tend to crossover series a lot. NOT betaed!

If there was anything Mike Ross knew, it was how to hide. It was a talent that was taught to him while growing up after he learned that he was a Sentinel. His father and mother told him it was okay that he was different. It was okay that he developed his abilities far earlier than any other Sentinel. But then the accident happened. His grandmother then told him to keep his differences to himself, not to let anyone know. Because if they did, they would tell the Consortium and the Consortium would come find him and take him away from everyone and everything. Mike needed to lie low. He didn’t understand why the Consortium would want him until college. It scared him so much he did something stupid and ended up kicked out. Not his greatest escape from the public eye. But his grandmother’s warning rang in his head and he didn’t raise a fuss to try to get back in. He settled with it. He needed to stay under the radar of the Consortium.

During his years out of college he had met people who were like him, other Sentinels. He also met their Guides. Not all of them knew he was a Sentinel though. He kept the secret too well hidden, he had too much practice. Those who did know never asked about why he wasn’t attached to a Guide yet or why he wasn’t registered with the Consortium. They knew better than to ask. They helped him keep his secret, despite wanting to do other wise because they knew about some of the Consortium’s shadier divisions. It was those that would take Mike away and lock him up. Now he was, pretending to be a Harvard student when he wasn’t, along side of one of the most famous closers in the city. It was pretty easy to keep a low profile while saying with Harvey.

Until recently.

\----

He knew the scent in the firm was familiar to him. It was one that was wrapped around him for many months after he was kicked out of school. One that helped soothed the ache of being an unattached Sentinel. He never thought their paths would cross again after what happened in Boston. Mike’s eyes quickly found the man standing beside their client, Kelsey Price. The man’s eyes twinkled with amusement as he saw Mike. His curly dark hair was trapped underneath a fedora that complimented his dark outfit.

“And you are?” Harvey raised an eyebrow at the man as he walked to his chair.

“David Winters, Consultant.” The man answered. If the younger man didn’t know the man, he would have never known he was lying. There was no hesitance in his voice and no stutter in his heart. “Kelsey hired me to ensure that she gets her fair share of the divisions of assets.” Mike felt himself relax as the man’s eyes went to him again.

Harvey’s eyes looked over the man judging him. “Well, I’m Harvey Specter and this is my associate Mike Ross.”

“Pleasure,” The man said with a smile.

“Right, we’ll let’s get started shall we?” The lawyer sat down signaling everyone else to sit.

What Harvey didn’t know was that this ‘David Winters’ knew Mike was a Sentinel and hat the consultant was a Guide. It didn’t surprise Mike that Harvey couldn’t sense this Guide. He’s been online longer than even Jessica. Also he was the one who taught Mike to hide himself from everyone as well. In a smooth gesture, ‘David Winters’ put his hand to his mouth keeping silent as he listened to Kelsey and Harvey talk. Every so often the kid would speak up before falling silent again. It was a surprise to see Mike in a law firm, considering that he hadn’t gone to law school. That thought made him narrow his eyes. What was the young man playing at?

Soon enough they were finished. As they headed down the hall, they ran into Madison Price as she walked out of Louis’s office. Before anything could get started between the lawyers after the two ladies greeted each other and walked off, ‘David Winters’ intervened.

“Mr. Ross why don’t you escort me down, I would love to hear more about Pearson Hardman’s fine work.”

“Sure…” Mike drawled as he slid between the two rivals to walk with the consultant to the elevators. The clients already headed down one, leaving the other empty for Mike and ‘David’. They both quickly slipped in and hit the button for the first floor. Only when the elevator doors shut and they finally started to move down did Mike speak.

“Nathan Ford, didn’t expect to see you in the big apple.”

“I didn’t expect to see you in a law firm.” The former insurance investigator answered.

Mike didn’t say anything back to the man. How could he? Nate Ford was like a father to him. He remembered back when they first met. His Sentinel senses were causing him problems during his little vacation in Boston. That’s when he found Nate. The man had apparently recently gotten out of jail when Mike stumbled into his life. Nate had quickly taken a liking to Mike after the younger man followed them while they were on a job to help Parker and her mentor. The older man was impressed by how Mike managed to sneak into the building and stall their targets by posing as a potential intern with interest in the company. It allowed him enough time to come up with a plan to get Parker out. So after that, Nate and his team had temporarily taken in the young man gaining a friend and member.

“Going to tell me what you are doing with Kelsey?” Mike asked instead of answering Nate’s unasked question.

Nate gave a smile. “Like I said, just making sure she gets what she deserves. Care to tell me what was going on in the other office.”

“The sister doesn’t care what she gets as long as Kelsey is miserable.” Mike turned to look at the other man. “Think you can take care of this?”

Nate’s lips thinned as he thought about what to do. Mike didn’t say anything while the mastermind planned on what to do. He relished in the fact that he was beside the Guide though, allowing his instincts to calm and relax. Since that morning, he has been tense. The run in with Harvey’s former mentor had set him on edge. That man was causing Harvey emotional distress and it made Mike’s senses go haywire a bit.

When the elevator dinged and opened, Nate mechanically walked out. Mike followed him into the lobby and grinned when he saw Kelsey waiting outside for her consultant.

“I got it,” The older man stated before turning to Mike. “You might get in trouble for it though, but I think you can handle yourself.”

“Never stopped you before,” Mike interrupted.

“Never thought I’d be stealing an associate,” Nate shook his head.

“Is it stealing if I’m already considered part of your tribe?” The older man gave it a moment’s thought before shrugging. The young Sentinel grinned at him before listening to Nate’s plan.

\-------

Nate’s plan was simple. Intentionally negotiate against his own proposal to allow Louis to figure out what he wants. The next step would be up to Harvey but knowing Nate, he already knew what Harvey would do. So they made a plan to have another company be bought by Kelsey and use that to buy the paper. Mike could see where it was going, Nate didn’t just have one plan he had the whole alphabet of plans and then some. He didn’t worry too much about it.

What he was worried about was the bet between Louis and Harvey. He knew he had to lose in order for the Nate’s plan to work, but he didn’t think Harvey would bet him for nothing. It caused him to be agitated and fidgety since the deal was made. He was had became shaky because he knew he was about to disobey Harvey, a Guide that he ached for and admired for Nate, a Guide that has helped him and is his surrogate father. A choice between which Guide to obey. For an unattached Sentinel it was a very difficult matter, but Mike knew that Nate would win for Kelsey.

So when the time came to make the deal, Mike knew that Kelsey overpaid by fifty percent. He also knew that the newspaper had a lot of expenses, but that’s what Nate was counting on, so Mike had to sell it...his dual performance. When Harvey had begun yelling at Louis for cheating, Mike fought against the flinching and the want to cower away from the Guide. Nate really owed him for this.

\-----

Harvey walked out of the firm late. He just found out that Clifford Danner was innocent and he put the kid away because Cameron buried evidence. He couldn’t believe the son of a bitch did that to him. Now his thoughts wound back, trying to think of everything that happened on that case that he needed to know in order to help him. Just as he walked down the stairs of the firm’s courtyard, Harvey stopped. His sense screamed at him there was someone dangerous near him. A dangerous Guide…

He turned his head to see a melanistic jaguar skulk out of the shadows. He tensed up as his spirit animal shrieked and landed on his shoulder.

“Your spirit animal is a Peregrine Falcon, that’s…interesting.” Nate stood a few feet away from Harvey, the jaguar walking to him.

“Yours I presume?” Harvey nodded to the jaguar. Nate smirked as the feline lay at his feet. “Why didn't I sense your status as a Guide earlier?”

“Because I have been a guide longer than you and I’ve learned how to hide it,” Nate answered. “But this isn’t why I am here.”

Harvey’s falcon settled on his shoulder warily. It was still skeptical of the other man. “Feel free to answer that at anytime. By the way, aren’t you upset with the agreement for Kelsey?”

“Not really,” Nate smirked. “Especially since United International, was folded into a subsidiary of larger company this evening.” This causes Harvey to furrow his eyebrows. “Where Louis thought Kelsey overpaid by fifty percent, Kelsey is now going to earn two hundred percent back. Not only that, but the new company is renegotiating all the employee contracts that Litt talked everyone into.”

“Meaning that the tabloid is going to prosper like Kelsey wants it to…” Harvey murmured as he realized what where this was going. But something about this has been irking him since Mike came to him after negotiating against himself. “Wait, you are her consultant, why didn’t you advice her to go against the deal?”

“Why would I?” The mastermind tilted his head. “I’m guessing your associate failed to tell you that he had spoken to me after you made the deal for United International. He figured out Litt wasn’t buying it and needed a Plan B. Well, I had Plan B.”

Harvey walked forward toward the man a bit. “You…you set up the buy for United International after you learned my plan.”

“I thought it best if Ross didn’t tell you about that part. We really didn’t need you arguing with us. Plus,” Nate looked at the man. “He seemed keen on making sure you didn’t have anymore stress on your shoulders.” The mastermind could see the other Guide digesting what he said. “Tell me, if he didn’t take this merger on, do you think you would have had time to concentrate on your former mentor’s deception?”

The lawyer’s head snapped up, his spirit animal’s wings flaring out. “How do you know about that?”

“It’s my job to know.” Nate’s jaguar stood up and circled around its owner’s legs. “I’d wish you the best of luck with Danner’s case, but I don’t think you need it.”

Harvey watched as the man walked away with his spirit animal trailing after him. His falcon lowered itself on his shoulder before taking off. He didn’t know what got him more upset: the fact that Mike was alone with that Guide or the fact that Guide was privy to what he was doing. Just thinking about Mike in the same room as that man started to make his blood boil. No one was supposed to be able to make elaborate plans with the kid but him. Shaking those thoughts from his head, Harvey hailed a cab and headed home. He had a lot of work to do in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's secret is found out. Now he must decide what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, inspired by LadyIantoJones's work! See First Chapter for more notes. I own nothing!

Mike was exhausted. Between helping Harvey with Clifford’s case and having to deal with Trevor, his senses were stretched thin. This caused him to leave his cell phone at home. So when Harvey and he walked into Pearson Hardman the next day and saw a dark haired woman standing there with a thunderous look on her face, Mike froze momentarily. If she was here then something must have happened…

“Michael…” She started to walk toward them.

“And you are?” Harvey stopped the woman.

“I have business with Mr. Ross.” She answered narrowing her eyes at the man in her way. “And it doesn’t concern you Mr. Specter.”

“What concerns my associate, concerns me.” Harvey retorted.

“Harvey,” Mike spoke causing both of them to turn to him. “Go on a head, I’ll tell you everything when I come up.”

The Senior Partner didn’t seem to think it was a good idea. “You sure?”

“Positive,” Mike said firmly knowing that he would have to make a story up for Harvey. The man nodded and headed to the elevators not wanting to delay the talk. He needed Mike to do some paperwork for him.

Once Harvey was in the elevator, Mike turned to the woman.

“What are you doing here Sophie?”

“Nate left a few bugs in the firm when he was here...” The Grifter said before stopping. “Hardison, elevator five.”

Mike raised an eyebrow. “Trapping Harvey in the elevator?”

“Mike,” Sophie’s voice was soft, yet firm. That immediately set him on edge. They entered another elevator and began to head up to the firm. “Trevor came to the firm yesterday. He told Jessica about you.”

Mike’s chest tightened. “What did he tell her?”

“He told her Harvey knew that you didn’t graduate law school.” She put a hand on his arm. “Even law school degrees are hard for Hardison to forge, especially if the firm can just call the school and ask. Nate wanted you to know so you can handle it.”

“Handle it…how am I suppose to…” Mike paused when his mind began to think rapidly. He had to make a story in where Harvey wasn’t to blame. He supposed that’s why Mike wanted him to handle it. He needed to protect the Guide he was drawn to. Nate and the team had no attachments to Harvey, but he did.

Sophie seemed to know what he was thinking. She held out a small ear bud for him. “We are in the city for a few more days. Call if you need anything.” He reached out and grabbed it before slipping it in his pocket.

“Thanks for the warning Sophie,” Mike said as they got the firm floor.

She smiled at him. “Harvey will be stuck in the elevator until you are done with Mrs. Pearson. Good luck Mike.”

He nodded to her and walked out of the elevator letting it close behind him. He immediately made his way toward Jessica’s office. Mike didn’t even look at Donna when he passed her, missing the concerned look she threw at him. He was mildly surprised to find Jessica waiting for him.

“Mrs. Pearson,” Mike sighed. “I think we need to have a talk.”

“Yes…we do.” She didn’t look happy. Nothing like disappointing people to brighten a person’s day, Mike thought as he followed her into her office.

Harvey was going to be furious when Hardison fixed the elevator.

\-----------

Harvey glared as got out of the elevator. He was stuck in that thing for two hours. The emergency phone didn’t work and his cell phone for some reason had no signal. He only hoped that Mike was able to get up stairs and get work done. As he walked by the associate cubicles, he frowned when he didn’t see Mike at his desk. In fact, it looked like it had been cleared. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued to his office. Where was the kid?

“Harvey,” Donna looked at him in concern.

“Donna, find Mike and send him to my office.”

“Harvey,” She tried again, following him into his office.

“Then send him the De Beau briefs to him to go over.” He said as he sat down at his desk.

“Harvey!” She said sharply causing to the lawyer to look at her. “Where were you for the last two hours?”

“The elevator got stuck. What does that have to do with…”

“Harvey, Jessica found out about Mike not being a Harvard student.” She gestured to the envelope on his desk. “He managed to convince her that you had no knowledge about it and that it was all him. He made a deal with her and quit today. He asked I deliver that to you.”

Harvey said nothing throughout her whole explanation, and that worried Donna. He reached out and plucked the note off the desk and silently opened it. As he began to read it, she slipped out of the office giving Harvey some privacy as he turned his chair toward the cityscape.

To Harvey,

We had a great run, but all good things must come to an end. Do me and yourself a favor don’t try to fix the matter, I already did. Good luck with your future endeavors and looking for a new associate. By the way, I left the De Beau briefs done and finished with Donna.

M. Ross

It was a simple message. He never expected that the kid would take the blame. He lowered the letter and stood, staring out the window. He didn’t even move when he heard the door to his office opening and close. Harvey didn’t need to turn around for his Guide senses told them it was Jessica.

“Tell me the truth,” She started her voice low. “Did you know about him? Did you know that Mike Ross didn’t have law degree?”

Harvey was silent. He contemplated on not listening to Mike’s letter and telling Jessica that he knew. But he knew how hard it was to convince to woman and she came to him for confirmation.

“No…” Harvey answered. “I’m actually stunned.” He was stunned, just not about that.

Jessica didn’t seemed to buy it, but wasn’t questioning it at least. “He gave in his resignation and is sending someone to pick up his last check tomorrow. Seems now that he was found out, he doesn’t want anything to do with us.”

Harvey’s fist tightened around the letter. “Do I really have to look for another associate?”

“As soon as possible.”

\------

That night Donna insisted Harvey come with her to Mike’s place. Ray pulled up the building and said he’d wait for them. When Harvey and Donna got there, they knew something was wrong. As the red haired woman knocked for the third time, a neighbor came out of her apartment and looked at them.

“Are you guys looking for Mike?” She asked.

“We’re friends of his, I’m Donna and this is Harvey.”

“Harvey Specter and Donna?” The neighbor’s eyes lit up.

“Yes…” The lawyer drawled.

“The apartment is open, Mike said that you two might come by and to tell you to go in. He left stuff for you.” She said.

Reaching down, Harvey turned the knob on the door. It was unlocked. Donna and Harvey looked at each other before the assistant thanked the woman. They stepped into the apartment and stopped. It was almost bare.

“He left?” Donna murmured as she went toward the small coffee table where there was a box and note. She handed the note to Harvey as she began to go through the box.

“To Harvey and-or Donna, I figured you guys would try to come here after work. I decided it was time for a change of scenery. Don’t try to find me. I have my old cell still, if it’s important leave a message. And don’t kill Trevor. We knew this arrangement wasn’t going to last long, even if we wanted it to. I’m sorry. Mike.”

Donna stopped when Harvey mentioned Trevor. She had left that part out when she told Harvey what happened. “Harv-”

“Trevor was the one who told Jessica?” He growled, getting angry. “I told that punk to stay away from Mike.” His spirit animal shrieked as it appeared by the window sill.

“There’s nothing we can do now.” She tried to calm him, but he getting angry usually didn’t bode well for her.

“The hell there isn’t. I followed the pup’s request once today, I’m not going to let him order me around though. Not when he’s not here to tell me this crap to my face!” Harvey narrowed his eyes. “What’s in the box anyway?”

“Some books and mementos he left behind for you and me.”

“Take them out to the car, I’ll be down in a moment.”

Donna quickly picked up the box and left. She knew Harvey needed some time to accept this. Mike left them. He saved Harvey from being disbarred then left. She also knew that Harvey cared for the kid a lot more than he realizes. She just hoped that he wouldn’t do anything to ruin it.

Harvey walked over to his falcon and ran his hand down its feathers trying to calm himself. He had told the pup that he wouldn’t be found out. He failed. Now the kid took the blame and left without even trying to let Harvey help him.

“Damn it Mike,” He cursed as his falcon flew to his shoulder. Donna was right though. There was nothing he could do now. Mike chose his path, now he must continue on his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Mike left...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers in Chapter 1.

It has been almost 18 months since the incident with Mike leaving. It was a day that Donna would never forget. Harvey was able to stave off choosing a new associate for about eight months before Jessica told him to choose an in-house associate, someone who was already in the company or else she would. Donna didn’t like the idea, especially since the rumor mill among the associates were spreading rumors that Mike left because he couldn’t handle it. Jessica and Harvey didn’t bother to correct them. Neither wanted everyone to know that a non-Harvard Law student was able to slip into the firm and best most of the associates. Donna didn’t particularly like the new associate. She remembered him picking on Mike the most.

Kyle Durant.

Louis had problems with Harvey taking his boy, but Jessica quickly silenced them. Donna had watched the younger man gloat for almost two years that he was now better than Mike Ross and the other associates. Personally, Donna didn’t like him. So she wasn’t nice to him like she was with Mike, nor did she help in anyway when it came to Harvey.

She let him crash and burn in a glorious manner by himself. The first few weeks after Kyle became Harvey’s associate it was fun to watch the young man struggle with all the work. The amount of work was the same amount that Mike finished within a few hours to a few days; Kyle was taking a few weeks.

Donna glanced back into Harvey’s office. Today was the anniversary of Mike’s departure. Last year Harvey was in a really bad mood and Donna didn’t even bother to reprimand him. This year he was somber. He was stood in front of the window, just staring. She frowned. Was he still hoping that Mike would come back?

“I got the Doberman briefs,” Kyle announced as he walked up to Donna’s desk.

“And I care why?” Donna asked as she continued to type on her computer.

“Because now I get to go on the client meeting today,” Kyle glared at the woman. Donna just raised an eyebrow.

“You only go if Harvey says you can go kid.” She stood and knocked on the glass door before opening it and going in the office.

Harvey didn’t move from his spot. His thoughts were on the last 18 months. Mike’s termination from Pearson Hardman was not only hard on him, but the firm as well. No one realized how much of the work the kid got done in such a small amount of time. His new associate didn’t have the spirit that Mike had. No, Kyle was just another one of the Harvard douches. He rarely challenged Harvey, something that Harvey would never admit, but he misses from Mike.

He didn’t turn to Donna, but she knew he heard her. “The meeting with the potential new client is in an hour Harvey. And don’t forget the Autumn Gala is tonight as well.”

The senior partner nodded and turned. He raised an eyebrow at Kyle. The younger man slipped into the room while Donna was talking to Harvey. “Doberman briefs?”

“Yeah,” Kyle said proudly.

Harvey went and grabbed them. He flipped through them, glancing at the notes and memos before nodding. “Grab your things, you are with me today.” Kyle was practically glowing with a smug look at Donna before he left the office to grab his things.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Harvey?” Donna said looking at the man. “These clients seem very picky.”

“Donna,” He drawled with a smirk. “I’m the best closer in the city. This is a cake walk.”

For some reason, Donna didn’t believe that would be the case today.

\------

Harvey and Kyle were walking toward a café next to Central Park. They had just finished their client meeting and were grabbing a bit to eat. They sat outside and ordered some food, watching the people in Central Park do their own thing. Harvey was sipping at his water, when he saw a two people walk by.

One man had a white hat with a black band around it. The other man had shoulder length hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail under a black beanie and wearing a green plaid shirt. Harvey blinked as he realized both men had their spirit animals out.

“A Sentinel and Guide pair?” Kyle asked shock. He rarely dealt with the people that were Sentinels or Guides, let alone a pair that blatantly let their spirit animals out. Harvey didn’t think Kyle even knew he was a Guide. But what bothered Harvey was that the jaguar was a familiar looking beast.

“I know that man…” Harvey said.

“How?” Kyle looked at Harvey curiously.

“Almost two years ago, he was a consultant for the Price case.” Harvey answered. “From what I learned, he’s based out of Boston.”

“What is he doing back in New York then?” The associate asked.

The lawyer raised an eyebrow. That was actually a very good question. David Winters was supposedly based out of Boston, something that Donna found out for him. The fact that the man was close to Mike during that case two years ago still bothered Harvey. He watched the two men as they continued to walk down the street. The jaguar stayed with the humans while the snow leopard stalked a head of them, making sure that people parted for them. As soon as they began to cross into the city, away from the park, the spirit animals disappeared.

Harvey found it odd that they would show up today. A coincidence…definitely not.

\------

The Autumn Galla, it was an event that was half for networking and half for checking out the competition. Pearson Hardman was hosting it this year and Jessica went all out this year. Harvey stood beside the bar listening to a woman about a young lawyer and his company from Boston.

“They were able to get the money back and put the men who killed my husband in jail!” The woman said.

“Fascinating…” Harvey murmured as he took a sip of his drink.

“I heard they were going to be here tonight.” She said with a smile. “At least the young man is supposed to be here. He’s really good too!” She paused as she spotted someone she knew. “Excuse me, I’ve got to go talk to someone about a financial problem.” With that the woman walked away.

Harvey tried not to sigh in relief. The last thing he wanted to do is listen to an older woman talking about a company he would probably never run in to.

“Enjoying the party?” Donna asked with a smirk as she walked up to Harvey. She was dress in a dark green knee length dress.

“Well now that you’re here…” He answered with a raise of his glass. “So anything interesting I should be looking out for?”

“A young lawyer based out of Boston is supposed to be coming,” Donna answered as she ordered a drink from the bar. “His record is as good as yours, but no one seems to know his name.”

“Or people are just not telling.”

“Exactly,” The red haired woman answered. “Anyway, it’s time to mingle.”

Harvey looked at her. “Mingle huh?”

“Got to keep up appearances, can’t look bored.”

“Mingle it is then…”

A few hours later, Harvey was standing near his associate, who was talking with a lawyer from Philadelphia. The kid was bragging about being Harvey’s protégé, something Harvey never claimed, and talking about the case they just won. He was about to turn and scold the younger man, when a squeal of joy sounded somewhere to the right of him. Harvey turned to see the paralegal, Rachel Zane, with her arms around a blonde haired man in a black pinstriped suit. Ignoring the commotion with the roll of his eyes, he walked over to his associate when the Philadelphia lawyer walked away.

“Bragging to everyone now?” Harvey stared at Kyle. He watched the younger man squirm before speaking.

“I didn’t mean to sir…”

“Of course you did, you’ve only been doing it for two years.” Donna sneered as she walked up to the two lawyers. “The young lawyer just walked in.”

“What young lawyer?” Kyle blinked.

“Someone from Boston, who’s been making a name for himself but people are keeping his identity quiet.” Harvey answered.

“What is he afraid to take the blame should he fail a case?” The associate laughed. “Probably some no name person who can’t take it up with the big boys like you Mr. Specter.”

“I wouldn’t say that…” A voice said from the side of the small group. Harvey and Donna both whipped their heads up to look into familiar blue eyes. Harvey could feel something in him tighten, but he didn’t know what. Mike Ross stood beside them with a mysterious gleam in his eye. “More like the big boys wouldn’t be able to handle me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike returns...with a new attitude, swagger, and team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers in Chapter 1.

“Mike!” Kyle’s eyes widened. “What the hell are you…”

Mike held up an invitation up between his right index and middle finger, silencing the man. “I was invited.” He quickly tucked the invitation away in his vest.

The former Pearson Hardman associate was in a three piece black pinstripe suit with a while shirt, an icy blue tie that accented it, and a golden collar bar chain in front of the tie. He was currently missing the suit jacket and grabbed a flute of champagne off tray of a passing waiter with his right hand. His left hand was tucked into his pocket, hidden from view. In a bit of a hipster move, a golden chain was hanging on his right hip. Turning his eyes to the woman of the group, Mike smiled at Donna.

“Nice to see you again Donna,” He said.

“You too Mike,” She tilted her head a bit. “You were the reason Rachel was excited a few moments ago.”

“Guilty,” He shrugged, letting his eyes rove over Harvey and Kyle. “So, this is who replaced me?” Mike smirked before raising the champagne to his lips. “You can do better Harvey.” He took a sip of his drink.

Kyle looked affronted while Donna just smirked. It seemed during the months he was away; the puppy grew up a bit. She decided to keep quiet and see how this plays out.

Harvey blinked before shaking his head. “Like you left me any choice,” He narrowed his eyes at his former associate.

The grin on the blonde’s face was seductive. “No, I suppose I didn’t.” His eyes locked with Harvey’s, sending a chill down the man’s spine. Before he could say anything, Kyle spoke up.

“Ross, only real lawyers are allowed here.” The associate mocked.

“Then what is an associate doing here?” Mike cut in. Putting down the flute, he reached into his front pocket and pulled out a business card. Handing it to Harvey, he smirked. “I’m a real lawyer Durant, more than you will ever be.”

“Is that a challenge Ross?” Kyle asked stepping closer to the man.

Mike looked at the associate with a raised eyebrow. He stared at Kyle watching the man sweat before letting out a chuckle. “If you think that you are a challenge for me, by any stretch of your imagination, then you are mistaken.” Mike stepped back away from Kyle and glanced at Harvey. “You may be Harvey’s associate but you will never be Harvey’s protégé, so stop fooling yourself.”

“So says the man who left Pearson Hardman.” Kyle countered.

Harvey stared at Mike, whose lips thinned out at the accusation. He wanted to talk to the younger man in private. He needed to hear Mike explain what the hell he was thinking back then. Why he didn’t wait for Harvey before leaving? Running with those thoughts, Harvey straightened and decided he was going to find those answers. Not only that, but he wanted Mike away from Kyle.

“You,” He said glaring at Ross, not noticing how the younger man tensed and straightened at the commanding tone. “Follow me. Donna, stay with Durant.”

“Oh joy, babysitting…” Donna murmured as Harvey walked away. She watched as Mike followed after his former mentor like a puppy. Okay…maybe he didn’t grow up as much as he thought.

\------

Harvey led Mike out to the veranda just outside the room. The younger man immediately went to the railing and leaned his hip against it. Harvey put his drink down on the side table and looked at his former associate. The kid learned a thing or two about a good suit, that’s for damned sure. The way the pants were tailored to his legs and ass caused something to stir within Harvey.

“So is this where you try to interrogate me about what happened 18 months ago?” Mike inquired as he watched Harvey. His left hand was still in his pocket as he regarded Harvey. He didn’t think the man would try to confront him about that here at the Gala.

“This is where I ask you where the hell you have been for the last year or so!” Harvey growled. The stress from the last two years as well as well as suppressed emotions from Mike’s departure started to overwhelm him. His Guide instincts were beginning to override his control.

“I’ve been around,” Mike said tensely. His Sentinel side was begging him to react to the Guide’s voice. To beg for forgiveness, plead for him to take him back. He resisted though. Tightened his left hand in his pocket; he resisted the urge to get on his knees and beg his Sentinel to forgive him. “Went to Philly, entered the law school at Drexel University. I was able to test out of a few classes and I just graduated this past June.” Mike frowned he didn’t want to tell Harvey that. He supposed he would have to comprise though. His Sentinel senses were resisting the urge to beg for forgiveness, but they would not lie to their commanding Guide.

Harvey blinked not expecting that. “You finished a law school?”

Mike gave a partial shrug. “It’s not Harvard, but it did what it needed to do. Took the bar, now just waiting for the results. For now, I do consulting for a company based out of Boston. For now anyway…”

“You are the young Boston Lawyer everyone is talking about.” Harvey realized before shaking his head. He would deal with that later. He stepped forward, closing the space between him and Mike. “Answer me truthfully Mike,” Harvey said lowly, his voice becoming huskier. “Why did you leave New York? Why didn’t you come to me after Jessica found out?”

Shivering at the proximity of the Guide, Mike had a struggle to keep eye contact with Harvey. “I can’t…” He murmured, leaning back against the railing. “It worked out for the better anyway.”

“Did it?” Harvey hissed. “I tried looking for you. I couldn’t find you anywhere! Neither could any of my sources!”

“Why do you care!” Mike glared, throwing up his right hand and pressing it against Harvey’s chest, pushing him back.

Harvey grabbed Mike’s wrist and yanked him up against his body. “Because you were mine! You were my associate, my puppy, mine!”

The younger man’s eyes dilated as his Sentinel sense began to take him over. The smell of Harvey’s cologne and musk, the sound of his voice, the feel of his body against his…it was too much. Mike began to realize it was too much for him too. The press of his Guide’s tone and emotions on his own were beginning to wear his barriers down. “Let me go…” He said softly. When Harvey didn’t move, Mike began to panic. He really didn’t want to lose himself at the Gala or in front of Harvey. “Harvey, let go!”

“Michael!” A husky, sharp voice called from the doorway.

Harvey looked over the man, and realized it was the other man that was with David Winters earlier that day. He slowly let go of Mike when he realize that he was the reason the man was glaring deadly at him. The senior partner was roughly pushed out of the away as the long haired man wrapped his hand around the back of Mike’s neck and began to direct him back into the party.

“I’m fine Eliot,” Harvey heard Mike murmur.

“The hell you are,” The southern drawl said as he kept his hand on the back of Mike’s neck. He pushed Mike toward the party before stopping and glaring at Harvey. Eliot didn’t stay long before following Mike into the room.

That was strange, Harvey thought as he went back to the party. He stayed by the doorway, watching the muscular man guide Mike to David Winters. Harvey’s eyes saw red and immediately made his way over there. He bristled when the taller man’s eyes filled with understanding before placing his hand on Mike’s shoulder, letting his thumb rub against the younger man’s collar bone. The other man’s hand left Mike’s neck as Winters tilted the blonde’s head up to look into his eyes.

“He’s fine Eliot,” He heard the dark haired man say. “A little worse for wear, but nothing we can’t handle eh cub?”

“Call me cub again and I’ll let our favorite squirrel loose in the apartment.” Mike said grinned at the man.

“Why am I not surprised?” Harvey sneered as he walked up to the group. “I knew it wasn’t a coincidence I saw you today.”

“Harvey Specter,” Nate answered as he pulled his hand from Mike’s shoulder. “Nice to see you again.”

“So are you here to poach one of my clients again?”

“Like it would take much to do that,” Nate replied causing Harvey to flair in anger.

“I can assure you Price was a one time thing.”

Mike let his thumb and forefinger rub his eyes. “I’m not drunk enough to deal with this.” He reached out to a passing waiter and quickly pulled a drink off it, down it quickly.

“Easy kid,” Eliot smirked as he watched the two Guides stare each other down. Mike sighed as he looked past Harvey and Nate to see Jessica walking toward them. He looked at Eliot with a mild panicked look. “Crap…Nate incoming.”

Nate blinked and turned to the dark skinned woman who walking toward to them. “Employee?”

“Former boss,” Mike answered.

“Happy to see you?”

“The one Trevor told about me Nate…”

“I see.”

“Nate?” Harvey asked confused. “I thought your name was David Winters.”

“Actually, the name is Nathan. I gave you that name because I didn’t you causing trouble.” His eyes went back to Jessica as she finally got to the group of men. “Hello, you must be Jessica Pearson. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Jessica sent a cool look to Nate. “Really? How much of it was from Mr. Ross.”

“Mostly from him, but some things I found. You and your man Harvey Specter have quite the reputation.”

“Can’t say I’ve heard of you,” Jessica started.

“But you have. I was an insurance investigator a while back,” Nate answered causing Mike to choke on his newly acquired drink. Eliot was trying to hide a grin, while rubbing Mike’s back. “Worked a case for your firm too, the name is Nathan Ford.”

Both Jessica and Harvey looked surprise. “Ford…the man who found the Monet painting that belonged to our client?” The senior partner asked.

“One in the same,” Nate answered. “I’m kind of glad that I switched careers though, picked Mike up about a year and a half ago. He’s been a great asset to me and my company.”

“Really…” Jessica sent a withering look at Mike. The younger man shivered and stepped closer to the other Sentinel. She was using her Guide abilities. While Eliot wouldn’t have a problem because he was bound to Nate, but Mike…he was unbound. He pressed his shoulder into Eliot trying to shield himself from the effect.

“Nate,” Eliot’s voice was sharp, his sentinel power seeping through. Both Harvey and Jessica flinched back at the heat of it.

“You are a Guide and bound…” Jessica murmured to herself.

“The longest online in Boston, but recently bound.” Nate explained as he looked at Eliot, more specifically the body trying to press his shoulder through Eliot.

“What are you doing in New York?” Harvey asked.

Mike sighed as he stood up, away from his friend’s shoulder. “We got business here.”

“What kind of business?”

Before Mike could say anything, a tall dark haired woman walked up to them. “Scusi, Signore Ford, Signore Ross. Am I interrupting anything?”

Harvey frowned when he noticed both Nathan and Mike glaring at the woman. “And you are?”

“You may call me Elisabetta,” She smiled. “Charmed to meet you Harvey Specter.”

“Right, Mike can you deal with Elisabetta?” Nate’s voice dropped several degrees.

He pushed his half full drink into Harvey’s hands. “Gladly,” Mike hissed glaring at the woman. “This way signora, I’m sure you have much to discuss with me.” He raised his arm. She smiled seductively before grabbing it.

“Nice meeting you!” She called as Mike led her away to gain some privacy.

Harvey quickly noticed that Jessica and Nate continued to talk shop, but they were talking in circles not really touching on any specific topics. Soon enough, Eliot made some excuse that they needed to mingle with other people and promptly pulled his Guide away from them.

“What do you think?” Jessica asked.

“I think they are here for something more than just a gala.” Harvey answered.

The taller woman nodded. “It also seems like an attack to bring someone who was fired from Pearson Hardman to an event hosted by us. They are up to something, and I don’t like it.”

Harvey had that feeling too. His guide senses were on edge after seeing Mike again. He pulled out the card that Mike gave him. It seemed the puppy did pretty damn good for himself. Putting the card away, he turned and walked away from Jessica, he needed to find Donna. His mind flashed to the business card and the logo that was on it.

Mike Ross  
Legal Consultant  
Leverage Consulting & Associates  
‘We provide…Leverage.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First move on the chess board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers in Chapter 1.

“You’ve got some nerve,” Mike said as he pushed the Italian forward into a dark corner. “You are lucky I don’t let him out so he can tear you apart.”

“Now Mr. Ross, you wouldn’t want your secret out now would you?” The Italian woman brushed her hair behind her ear.

“La tentazione è piuttosto attraente,” (The temptation is rather appealing) Mike answered in Italian with a hiss.

“I’m sure it is,” She brushed the statement off. “But I’m just here to make sure Mr. Ford is still working on the case I gave you.”

“You gave us?” Mike’s tone turned deadly. “You didn’t give us anything.” He stalked up to her forcing her back against the wall. The woman’s eyes were a bit wide, never having dealt with this Sentinel alone before. “You threaten my grandmother, my tribe, and...” His right hand was placed on the wall beside the woman’s neck. “You threatened my former boss. I think this is past giving and taking. You forced us into this.”

The Italian didn’t know whether to be relieved or wary when Nate pulled Mike away from her and let his Guide power flow over him. The younger man growled, but calmed down. “You don’t listen to other people do you?” Nate asked as he ran a hand through Mike’s hair. “I told you not to rile him up, he’s unbound.”

Eliot came up behind Nate and grabbed Mike, throwing his arm around the younger man’s shoulders. “I’ll take him out of here.” He quickly led Mike away from Nate and the Italian letting the Guide deal with the woman. He waved off the paralegal Mike introduced him to when they first entered and quickly made his way out to the street. He really should have made sure Mike was non-feral before Nate let him deal with the Italian. He pushed Mike against a near by lamp post letting the cool metal press against the kid’s cheek. After a few minutes, he felt the kid’s shoulders relax and heard him sigh. “You good?”

“Yeah...yeah...” Mike agreed, backing up as Eliot moved away. “I can’t go back in there though. Not with them in there, not so off balanced like I am right now.”

The hitter agreed. “Alright,” He put a hand on Mike’s back. “Let’s take a walk, then you can come back to my room and we can try to balance you out.”

Mike put his hand to his face in misery. “Oh god, I almost lost it twice. That’s never happened before, even before I moved away.”

“Don’t worry kid, you won’t be alone.” Eliot answered. “We will get Moreau away from Pearson Hardman and your Guide will be safe. A major douche, but safe.”

“Thanks Eliot,” Mike murmured leaning into the hitter. The long haired man nodded and led the kid away from the Gala.

\------

Harvey was frustrated. He tried to tap his resources to see where Mike was staying at in New York City, but he was drawing up a blank. It has a been a week since the Gala. The puppy can expect to just show up one day and not explain everything to him. Each day that week, Donna would just smile at him knowingly before telling him nothing was in his inbox. Harvey wondered if she knew something he didn’t. What Harvey didn’t expect was to see Mike and Nathan dressed to impress when he got called to Jessica’s office that Thursday morning.

“Did I interrupt this puppy training session?” Harvey asked as he closed the door behind him.

“Just here to show the old dogs some new tricks,” Mike replied as he shifted his left hand in his pocket. He was wearing a dark grey three-piece suit, leaving the jacket open. He stood beside his seated employer, staring at Harvey with cool blue eyes.

“What tricks can you show us?” The senior partner asked briskly.

“Apparently one of our more silent clients is involved with some illegal dealings.” Jessica said handing the folder over to Harvey. “Damien Moreau...”

“The Damien Moreau?” Harvey’s eyebrows furrowed. “The multi-million dollar client we have?”

“One in the same,” Nate looked at Harvey and Jessica. “And Leverage Consulting has been tasked with taking him down.”

“Taking him down?” The tall woman inquired. The two Leverage team members looked at each other before Mike began to speak.

“We have been investigating and infiltrating Moreau’s contacts in order to figure out where he is and ways to take him into custody.” He explained. “The CIA, FBI, and other government agencies fail time and time again to pin him with anything. We are doing them a courtesy by being given this job.”

Harvey furrowed his eyebrows at Mike. “And you came to us because we are his retainers.”

“Mike felt it would be easier to ask you guys to cooperate rather than going with our usual means. He felt that provided with evidence, you would allow us...more specifically him to search through Moreau’s files.” Nate said as he folded his hands in front of him. “I agree with him after meeting with you last night. I had an associate of our collect all the information he could on Moreau and show it you.”

“Why not use this in court against him?” Harvey asked as Jessica’s lips thinned.

“Because the way we got that information is not admissible in court.” Mike answered in a low voice. There was silence as Harvey looked through the papers. He looked at Jessica and could tell what she was going to say.

“I am sorry gentlemen, but I can’t help you. Attorney client privileges.” Jessica said as she snatched the folder from Harvey and handed it back to Mike. The younger man took it with a carefully blank look.

Nate stood up and smiled graciously at the woman. “Well then, thank you for your time Mrs. Pearson. Rest assured, I have promised Mr. Ross I wouldn’t resort to my other ways to get the information I want. So consider yourself safe...” He adjusted his hate before turning and leaving the office. Mike tilted his head at the two, before following Nate out the office. As they headed to the elevator, they began speaking in low tones.

“I told you this wasn’t going to work. Not with Jessica,” Mike said as he pulled his left hand out of his pocket. It had a small round full moon tattoo on it. It was yellow with purple comsic wind around it. He switched the folder into that hand as he grabbed Nate’s arm. “So what do we do now? I am not going back to the Italian...”

“She’s already out of the city.” Nate answered calming Mike down.

“Nate, if we don’t get Moreau...He’s going to...” The younger man clenched his fist.

The mastermind reached forward and wrapped his arm around Mike’s shoulder, leading him to the elevator again. “I won’t let that happen Mike. I won’t.” They didn’t see Donna stepping from the corner they were near, before walking off to Harvey’s office quickly.

Harvey sat in his office when Donna got there. He was thinking about the file he saw on Moreau. Trafficking, funding the Russian mafia and Colombian drug cartels, nuclear arms deals, and so much more. Apparently Mike and his company found out that Moreau protects himself by his network of people. They hid his illegal activities and do his bidding.

“Harvey...what was Mike doing here?” She asked carefully.

“He was trying to convince Jessica to let him have access to Damien Moreau’s files.”

“Yeah, I think there was more to it than that.” Donna said she used her thumb to point toward the door. “I just heard a conversation between Mike and his employer. I think Moreau is after Mike. I think he’s into something way bigger than they can handle.”

“How bad is it you think?”

“Enough that even his employer was worried about it.” Donna answered.

Harvey was silent as he thought to himself. “Reschedule the rest of my meetings and have Durant finish the files.”

“Where you going?” Donna furrowed her eyebrows.

“I’m going to find the puppy and find out what the hell is going on.”

The red haired woman nodded before pausing. “Did you know Mike has a tattoo now?”

“A tattoo?” Harvey was curious. “What kind?”

“I didn’t see it all, but it’s on the top of his left hand.” She smirked while looking at Harvey. “Find out for me would you?”

His eyebrows rose. That explains why he didn’t pull out his hand during the gala. “Sure, whatever you want Donna.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey decides to find out what happens after find Mike. More secrets start to unfold, while Nate and the others prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer and inspiration notes in Chapter 1

Mike stretched his arm out behind his back. He just went for his morning run. Normally he would just run two miles, but today he ran about five miles. Currently, he was walking toward the little café shop he had found when came back to New York City. He popped into the shop and smiled at the hostess.

“Hey Mike! The usual seating outside?” She asked.

“That would be great Sherry,” Mike answered as he untied the sweater from his waist and put it on. He zipped it up so his tank top and sweat wouldn’t show that much. Sherry led him back outside to one of the small tables. Mike sat down and gratefully took the menu from here.

“Coffee?” Sherry prompted.

“And a bottle of water please,” Mike smiled at her. “Take your time too. I have no where to be today.”

“No problem! I’ll send one of the waitresses out with your drinks.” The hostess nodded and left Mike alone. He pulled his phone out and checked his email as well as the time. It was a quarter after eight in the morning. He ran his left hand through his hair as he pocketed his phone again. Mike turned his head when a brunette haired waitress came out with his coffee and water. He noticed her eyeing him with a smile. Cute kid, but nothing like he was use to.

“What would you like today sir?” The waitress asked.

“First, it’s Mike.” The consultant answered. “Second, I would like the tropical fruit salad and tell Nessa to surprise me with another breakfast dish.”

The waitress smirked. “So you are that Mike. I’ll be sure to tell her you are in early.” She said before going back into the café to deliver his order.

The man shook his head as he reached for his coffee. The kid didn’t know how out of his league she was. No normal person in their right mind would aim their sights on Mike. He watched the people milling around in the café as he took a sip off his hot drink.

“Trying to catch jail bait now?” The consultant jumped, nearly spilling his coffee in his lap. His eyes snapped up to Harvey, who was leaning on the railing that led to the sidewalk.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Mike stared at him. “Your gym isn’t around here and don’t you have work today? It’s Friday!”

Harvey smirked and made his way around the railing until he got to Mike’s table. He pulled out a seat and sat down, grinning at the kid’s glare. “Did you really think I wouldn’t try to find you after knowing you were in the city?”

“One could hope,” Mike sighed and returned to his coffee.

“Still running from me?”

“I’m not running!”

“No,” Harvey leaned back in the chair. “Not from me anyway.” He crossed his arms. “What’s really going on with Moreau Mike?”

Mike’s eyebrows went down in confusion. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Bullshit.” Harvey called, causing the younger man to look up at him. “You and your boss were talking at the elevators yesterday. You’re scared, both of you are.”

The younger man kept quiet as the waitress brought out his fruit salad. She blinked at the new man and smiled at him. “Would you like anything sir?”

“A coffee and Belgium waffles with the mixed fruit compote,” Harvey returned the smile.

“It’s way too early for me to watch you to seduce people.” Mike picked up a piece of pineapple with his fingers. “I’ll get sick.”

“You don’t learn if I don’t demonstrate for you,” Harvey answered. He nodded to Mike’s left hand which reached out to pick out another piece of fruit from the small salad. “Nice tattoo by the way.”

The consultant’s hand froze before he pulled it back, a long wedge of an orange between his fingers. He ate the orange slice with a smirk and licked his fingers showing off the tattoo. Running his thumb over his bottom lip, he spoke. “It’s not the only place I have them.”

Harvey’s eyebrow rose in curiosity. He let his eyes wander down Mike’s hidden torso before looking back up into his eyes. “Really?” He was intrigued. The smile on Mike’s face was interesting. He shook his head to clear those thoughts. “Stop deflecting Mike, tell me what Moreau did.” Harvey’s tone turned from playful to serious. It was his courtroom voice.

Mike sighed and saw the waitress with the rest of his food and Harvey’s. When she served it and walked away, Mike saw that Nessa gave him a simple stack of pancakes with raspberries and chocolate chips in them. That woman was a godsend. As he began to cut it into pieces and add the syrup, he started to explain to Harvey.

“After I left New York, Nate and his crew allowed me to stay with them in Boston. This was a few months before I hit Philadelphia, but I had already started consulting for their company.” He took a bite into his pancakes, ignoring the way Harvey cut and ate his waffle without looking away from him. “We took down a man that was connected to Moreau. I was sloppy though and he found out who I was. He threatened me, my grandmother, and my coworkers. Nate didn’t take kindly to it.”

“You’re close to him…Nathan Ford,” Harvey stated as he sipped his coffee.

The younger man scoffed a chuckle. Of course he would have picked up on that. “Nate lost his son when the kid was just eight-years-old. I like to think I remind him of Sam, of who Sam could have been had he survived.”

“Purely father-son then…”

“Pretty much,” Mike accented the statement by taking another bite of his pancakes.

“What about his Sentinel?” Harvey questioned putting down his fork and knife.

That caught Mike off guard, causing to almost choke on his pancakes. He quickly grabbed the bottle of water and took a swig. “How do you know he’s a Guide?”

“He showed me two years ago after the Price case.” The lawyer answered. “I suppose you always knew?”

“Well he told me,” Mike shrugged, before running a hand through his hair. “Eliot is just protective of me. Younger brother and all that.”

“Right,” The other man drawled as he finished his waffles. He watched as Mike finished his pancakes before picking at what was left of the fruit salad. “What do you need from Moreau’s files?”

Mike blinked. “Why do you….Harvey,” he paused. “Jessica said no. I can’t get you in trouble…”

“You are still a puppy you know that?” Harvey shook his head. “Just tell me, this offer isn’t staying open for long.”

“Okay, alright.” The younger man murmured. “I need a list of the businesses he asked you guys to be a retainer for. We got parts of them, but Moreau spread his businesses out, never keeping too many companies in one location or with one retainer. I need that list.”

Harvey was silent as he listened to Mike. Something in him told him that Mike wasn’t being truthful, not all the way at least. He didn’t call the younger man on it though. If he was going to keep Mike in New York he would need for the pup to trust him again.

“I’ll get it,” He answered when Mike was done. “I’ll see if I can get where he is currently.”

“Harvey,” Mike’s tone was filled with concern and something else. Something that Harvey couldn’t pinpoint. “Don’t do anything dangerous. If you are even found sniffing around those files without him suing someone, you could get hurt.”

“Speaking out of concern?”

“Speaking from experience,” Harvey’s eyes narrowed as they stared into Mike’s carefully blank ones. “Don’t do this if you can’t do it unseen. I don’t need to know that Moreau is after you because I led you to his bad side.”

“You worry too much kid,” The older man answered as he began to reach for his wallet.

“You don’t worry enough,” Mike reached out a hand and stopped Harvey. “I got breakfast.” He said pulling out a credit card. He waved the waitress out of the café and handed her his card. The two lawyers stared at each other until she came back out for Mike to sign the receipt. He quickly did and pocketed his card.

“I should go,” Harvey murmured as he stood up, he moved to walk away, when Mike’s hand caught his wrist. He ignored the shiver down his spine when he looked down at the tattooed hand. Mike’s thumb carefully brushed back and forth against his pulse point while the kid looked up at him. “Need something?”

“Harvey,” Mike’s tone was low, but serious. “About what happened 18 months ago…” He paused watching Harvey’s reaction. “I just want you to know I did it to protect you. I didn’t want you to get pulled down into the gutter with me.”

His jaw clenched tighter. Of course the kid had to bring up what happened almost two years ago. “Don’t you think that you should have talked to me before that happened?”

“There was no other way out of it Harvey and you know it!” Mike stood up and walked closer to Harvey still holding his wrist, the water bottle in his free hand. “I wasn’t about to let you go down because of Trevor’s jealousy.”

Russet brown eyes darkened in anger when he remembered the man who caused it all. “Why do you always cover for him?”

“I wasn’t covering for him!” Mike let got of Harvey’s wrist. The lawyer immediately missed the warmth that came with it. “I was covering for you! If you…Damn I can’t talk to you like this!” He ran his hand through his hair and walked past Harvey heading to the sidewalk. “Listen, you get those files and call the number on the card. For God sake’s Harvey be careful alright?”

The older man nodded as he watched Mike leave. Harvey sighed before going to the sidewalk and calling a taxi. As he got into the taxi, he missed Mike stopping beside a blonde haired woman. The two watched the taxi pull away before Mike held up a card between his fingers.

“For you Parker,” He said.

Parker smiled and snagged the card. “You’re getting better!” The blonde man just nodded before turning away from the taxi with her. They began walking down the street as he reported in.

“Nate,” Mike said to people listening to the ear buds. “He fell for it.”

 _“Good job Mike. Time to steal a law firm.”_ Nate’s voice filtered through. “ _Let’s get to work people._ ” Mike and Parker nodded absently before disappearing into the New York City crowds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey finds out about why Mike is town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers are in Chapter 1.

Three days later, Harvey called the number on the card and found himself speaking to a snarky young man by the name of Hardison. He gave Harvey the address to the loft that Mike was at. When Harvey got to the place he blinked at the fact it was more extravagant than what the old Mike use to settle in. Knocking on the door, he leaned back when the door opened to reveal a blonde long haired woman with a bowl of cereal in her hands. She was wearing a man’s Henley and a pair of shorts.

“Who are you?” She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“You are the one knocking at the door I’m standing at.” She said as she took a bite from the cereal. She tilted her head to the side staring at him unnervingly. “You’re here for Mike aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I got some information for him.” Harvey answered cautiously. She stepped aside to let him in. Walking in, Harvey looked around the spacious loft and the spiral staircase that led to the second floor that was like a balcony over the kitchen and dining room. Harvey saw the edge of a large bed and a lump on it.

She nodded. “He’s upstairs asleep, you can go wake him. Tell him I took a bowl of cereal with me!” She waved before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Harvey raised an eyebrow wondering if Mike was just robbed. He slowly walked into the loft and looked at the old, worn sofa that was there with a decent sized that looked like it wasn’t used that much. He took a deep breath and felt himself relaxing in the loft. Harvey looked up at the bed and knew he couldn’t wait for Mike to wake up. He headed up the spiral staircase silently. He saw that there was a bathroom in the corner of the second floor, along with a closet and a dresser. His eyes went to the bed as he began to walk again and immediately stopped. Mike’s face was away from him, but he could see tattoo on his left shoulder. His eyes roamed over the younger man’s naked back and down to his lower back where the sheet started. Harvey felt his lips twitch when he realized Mike was wearing nothing under those sheets.

Resting the files on the side table beside the bed, Harvey felt himself leaning over to the bed before he knew what he was doing. His eyes examined Mike’s tribal looking tattoo on his left shoulder. Within the colored ink was a scar. It was slightly raised, but hidden by the marking.

“Leaning over me while I’m naked and asleep isn’t creepy at all.”

Harvey absolutely did not jump as he stood up straight. Mike turned his head and looked up wearily at Harvey. “Good morning sleepy head.”

“How the hell did you find this place?”

“A kid named Hardison told me when I called your company card’s number.” Harvey explained as he watched Mike lean over the edge of the bed and pulled a pair of jeans under the blanket. “And a blonde woman left with a bowl of cereal.”

“Damn it Hardison…” Mike murmured. Harvey watched the younger man’s hips shift this way and that way until the jeans were on. He made sure to keep his mind away from the fact that Mike was commando under the jeans. “That’s the last time I let her into my place while I sleep.”

Mike kicked the sheet off his legs and stretched until he heard a pop in his back. Climbing out of bed, Mike grabbed the file Harvey put on his side table and brushed past the lawyer heading down the staircase. He smiled to himself as he heard Harvey following him without a word. He flipped through the file as he went island in the kitchen. “How’d you get these files?”

“Does it matter?” Harvey raised an eyebrow. “Does this information help you?”

The blonde’s lips thinned. “It does, I now know which companies Moreau is really protecting, which are the ones we will be aiming for.”

“You don’t seem too happy about it.” The lawyer frowned as he watched Mike turn toward the kitchen counter and started making coffee. “Mike, what dots did you connect?”

“Don’t worry about it Harvey,” Mike said as he turned around with a small smirk. “You pulled through with the information. It’s…surprising.”

Harvey leaned forward on the island. “Didn’t think I would come through?”

“No, I knew you would, just not this fast.” The younger man sipped his coffee as he looked at his former boss. “If this is all you came to show me, you can see yourself out. I’ve got work to do.”

“Throwing me out already? We didn’t even get to discuss your tattoo.” Harvey nodded to his shoulder.

Mike’s eyes darkened at the mention of his tattoo. “Alright Captain, I think you questioned a former crew member enough. Time to get out of my ship.”

Harvey’s eyebrows rose at the attitude change. He felt something inside of him compel him to act. Moving over to Mike, Harvey found himself putting a hand on the small of the kid’s back. He felt the muscles bunch up immediately at the contact. Before he left, Mike was a bit starved for contact…now he shied away from his.

“Are you going to tell me anything about what happened to you?” Harvey asked the younger man.

“I told you already.” Mike replied, not looking at the lawyer.

“You told me where you’ve been, who you’ve been with, but never told me what Moreau did to you.” Harvey said, his hand running up and down the younger’s back gently. “Tell me what happened Mike.”

“Harvey, what are you….”

Without intentionally knowing, Harvey pushed his Guide power into his voice as he leaned down, his lips just above Mike’s shoulder. “I demand the truth, pup.”

A heavy shiver wracked through the younger man’s body as he pitched forward a bit. Startled, Harvey immediately wrapped his arm around the man’s chest to keep him from falling. Before the lawyer could comprehend anything else, he was suddenly staring down at a dark gray and white wolf that was standing just beyond the kitchen island. The top of it was dark gray while underneath, the stomach, legs, and lower half of its mouth was white. Its luminescent ice blue eyes stared at Harvey as the man’s eyes traced the silver hair on its forehead, between its eyes, that created a tribal design. In his arms, Mike seemed to sag as though a weight has been lifted from his body. The wolf turned its eyes to Mike and cautiously stepped forward slowly. It stopped when Harvey’s falcon appeared on the counter, its wings spread out menacingly. The wolf sat down and stared at the falcon, tilting its head.

Harvey stared at the animal, everything clicking in his head. This is reason why Nate and his Sentinel were protecting of Mike, why they took him in. He couldn’t believe how long the younger man kept this from him. It also explained why his senses sometimes acted funny when he sensed something off about Mike.

“You’re a Sentinel…” Harvey whispered, his arms loosening as his falcon settled. The wolf dipped its head. “How…why…”

Mike turned his head from Harvey as he tried to shake off the older man’s hold. “Doesn’t matter, does it? It’s not like…”

“Of course it matters!” This time Harvey purposefully enforced those words with the power of a Guide. He felt Mike’s body shake, his breath going out in harsh pants after it. “You are mine,” Harvey said as he tilted Mike’s head back by his throat. “I could have protected you from Jessica.” He caught Mike’s blue eyes as he began to slowly walk them toward the living room area. The falcon immediately flew over and landed on the back of the loveseat while the wolf slowly padded after them.

Mike couldn’t turn away from Harvey’s brown eyes, his Sentinel side overriding most of the barriers he’s tried to construct to prevent this. He knew at this moment if Harvey asked him to jump out of the window, he would. The urge to please his Guide flowed over him causing him to not realize that Harvey moved them the living room. “No,” He murmured as he leaned into the fingers around his neck and jaw. “I had to protect you no matter what. Couldn’t let you get hurt for me.”

The lawyer snorted. That must have been the kid’s instincts telling him to help his Guide. He allowed his thumb to massage the spot behind Mike’s ear, enjoying how it made the younger man relax into him more. He turned Mike around before sitting down on the couch and pulling the kid into his lap. “Tell me why Moreau’s after you.”

He did try to resist the urge of his Sentinel senses, he really did. He didn’t want to relive what happened. But being so close to Harvey, touching him, smelling him…it was too much for Mike. “I was the Sentinel he couldn’t have.” He whispered. “I refused him and he tried to claim me forcibly.” He stopped as Harvey’s chest rumbled. Mike let his fingers gently trace Harvey’s jaw. “I was able to get away, but he is stubborn and is fixated on me.”

Harvey’s falcon bristled, shrieking as its wings stretched out to the sides. The man narrowed his eyes as he tightened his grip on Mike’s hip. The kid still wasn’t telling him everything. “Mike…”

The wolf and Mike gave a whine at the same time. “I…I have a stronger bond with my spirit animal than anyone else. It’s not normal. My parents made sure I knew to hide, to stay out of the Consortium’s eyes.” He licked his chapped lips nervously. “I was told that they would hurt me…experiment on my bond with my animal. I would be locked up.”

Just the thought of anyone hurting Mike or locking him up made the fire in Harvey burn hotter. No one would get his pup! No one! Before Harvey knew what was happening, he had pulled Mike’s face to his and was kissing him aggressively. He felt pleasure when he caught a submissive whine from Mike in his mouth. Harvey maneuvered them so Mike was lying on the couch. He pulled away, hovering over the younger man before attacking his collar bone with his mouth.

“God,” Mike murmured as his fingers curled into Harvey’s hair and suit jacket. His body arched into his Guide’s, wanting more. He withered under Harvey’s hands as they smoothed down his sides into his pants. “Harvey!” The senior partner ignored Mike and continued to let his hand wander toward his groin. When they finally touched him, Mike couldn’t help but let out a moan of pleasure.

Harvey used his free hand to pull down both their pants before rubbing their cocks together. Mike’s head went back against the couch as stars illuminated in his vision. The older man attacked his neck, biting on his pulse. The Sentinel whined as his hips jerked. It wasn’t enough, he need more! His instincts were calling to him on such a level that he almost couldn’t stop what Harvey was about to do.

“My Sentinel…” Harvey’s husky voice whispered in his ear. “I claim you as Sentinel…” Mike’s body arched as he tried to fight against the calling to complete the bond with his Guide. But when Mike had told Eliot about the way Harvey was in confidence, the older man taught him how to stop it from his side. Though the Guide’s claim was on him, it was not complete, meaning Mike can stop his instincts from responding to Harvey’s call. As Harvey’s hand skated over his thigh, Mike knew it had to stop. He was still being hunted by Moreau, he couldn’t put Harvey in that path. That thought alone propelled his instincts to separate. Mike put a hand against the lawyer’s throat and whistled.

The wolf immediately attacked the falcon on command, knocking it from its perch. Harvey’s attention immediately snapped to the spirit animals as he reeled back from Mike, like he was hit. The younger man scrambled away and fixed himself into his pants as Harvey did the same. He growled at Harvey, his eyes becoming lupine.

Harvey’s eyes widened at Mike when he saw the younger man’s eyes. “Mike….”

Just then the door slammed open and Eliot was in front of Mike, holding him by his throat just under the jaw. His snow leopard had the wolf pinned to the ground, baring its teeth to it.

The senior partner, despite being shocked, moved to help Mike. A heavy hand roughly pulled him back into the couch cushions, holding him in place.

“You’ve done enough Specter.” Nate’s voice rang from behind him. His hand tightened painfully on Harvey’s shoulder before his attention turned to Eliot. “How is he?” He saw Mike struggle futile against Eliot.

“He’s coming down,” Eliot answered as he leaned forward pressing his own Sentinel powers against Mike. “Just have to remind him who’s the stronger one between us.” The hitter felt Mike try to push against his power, but despite being an Alpha in his own right, Mike was not bonded with his Guide like Eliot was. Therefore, he could not overpower Eliot and ended up being pushed down by the older Sentinel’s power.

Harvey’s eyes followed Mike as he fell to his knees looking up at the man that still had his throat in his hand. The kid’s eyes were still lupine as the older man stepped in closer to him, intimidating. Mike’s eyes began to slowly blink up at Eliot, as though waking from a dream.

“Here’s our boy…” Eliot murmured as he let go of Mike’s throat. His leopard backed off of Mike’s wolf as the younger man reached up and grabbed the sides of Eliot’s pants. The young blonde pressed his face into the man’s thigh, his face at the juncture of his hip. Eliot’s fingers rested in Mike’s hair, gently running through it. “Atta’ boy,” The hitter says in a husky voice. The reaction was instantaneous. Mike pressed himself against Eliot’s leg letting out a whine.

“What did you do?” Harvey breathed watching Mike be submissive to the other man.

“You really don’t know that much about bound pairings do you?” Nate’s eyebrows rose. “In a tribe, sometimes dominate bound pairings are the alphas. Though Mike is an alpha in his own right, he isn’t bound therefore he doesn’t have the power to fight Eliot’s power.”

“Why’d you stop us? He is mine.” The lawyer growled, his Guide instincts pushing forward. He needed to finish the bond.

“He asked us to make sure he wasn’t bound until we took care of Moreau,” Eliot called. The younger man had closed his eyes as he stayed leaning against Eliot. “He needs to be able to be free in order to do that.”

Harvey began to struggle against Nate’s hand. “I can keep him safe!”

“He’s not the one that needs to be kept safe.” Eliot answered. “You are.”

“What?” He was confused.

“Moreau has put a bull’s eye on your back Specter,” Nate said seriously. “When Mike found out, he came here to stop it and find out why.”

“I thought he was after Mike.”

“He is,” Eliot answered as he tugged the blonde up. He pulled the younger man close to his body allowing Mike to lay his head on his shoulder and nuzzle his neck. “But he also wants to break Mike and to do that, he is after you. Moreau is going to use you to get to Mike.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearson Hardman is targetted by an unknown variable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers are in Chapter 1.

_“But he also wants to break Mike and to do that, he is after you. Moreau is going to use you to get to Mike.”_

Those exact words haunted Harvey a few days after Nate kicked him out of the loft. He was practically barred from seeing Mike and when he did catch glimpses of the kid, he was seldom alone. Most of the time he was with Eliot, the other Sentinel, other times he’d be with Nate or the strange blonde woman, but he was never alone. He was beginning to get a little frustrated that he wasn’t able to see his Sentinel. 

“Harvey,” Donna called over the intercom in a conspiratorial voice. The lawyer looked up and moved to the door of his office.

Dominic Hardman, the other managing partner of the firm, was walking down the hall to an empty conference room with none other than Nathan Ford. They were talking in hushed tones, but it seemed Dominic was worried about something. They stopped briefly getting an associate to run off, presumably to tell Jessica that Hardman was here and to meet them in the room.

“Harvey, do you know what’s going on?” Louis asked as he walked up to the man.

“No, but how about we find out.” Harvey answered. He couldn’t help but give Donna a significant glance. What was Nate doing here? And where the hell was Mike in all this? He led Louis to the open conference room just in time to see Jessica staring hard at Nate, who was sitting comfortably in a chair beside Hardman. “Jessica,” Harvey called. “Problems?” 

“No problems,” Ford answered. “Just a warning that Dominic decided to heed.” 

“A warning or threat,” Louis spoke glaring at the man with the hat. 

Nate just raised an eyebrow at the shorter lawyer.

“What happened?” Harvey interjected, bring the former insurance man’s attention to him.

“Well you see….” Before Nate could explain there were loud popping bangs on the floor causing some of the women on the floor to scream. Through the glass walls the three lawyers and con man could see dark clothed men with guns fanning out pointing guns at the other partners and associates. “That happened…” They didn’t have to wait long, since it seemed that they would be using the conference room as a holding room. 

Harvey caught Donna’s eye as she lead the associates in, keeping them calm and their heads down. A flash of pride surged through it. She was always prepared for everything. 

“What’s the hell do you think you are doing?” Louis asked the gun toting men. Jessica and Harvey stared at the junior partner like he was crazy. 

“You,” One of the men said. “Shut it!” He turned back to the crowd. “Now we are going to make this real easy. You can either die or follow what we say. Understood?”

Nate frowned deeply with a narrow of his eyes as he listened to the man. This wasn’t good. He watched as a man in a suit walked into the room and gazed at them all. Slowly they began to separate the associates and paralegals from the room leaving the secretaries and partners in the large conference room. They were separating the big dogs from the pups. Once that was done, everyone in the conference room was told to get comfy. What surprised Nate is that the men left the room, only making sure the door was propped closed with a chair so no one could get out. 

“Well, it seems your prediction came true.” Dominic groused sending a look at Nate. 

“Didn’t think it would go done like this Dom,” Nate answered as he watched the men outside of the room speak to each other. “This isn’t a normal hostage situation…”

“Been in many of them have you?” Harvey snorted as Donna softly elbowed him. 

“More than you junior,” Nate replied as he watched the people outside. “They are waiting for something.”

“Or someone,” Donna added with a frown. “Who are they?”

“I think we are going to find out.” Jessica murmured as a few of the men reentered the room. 

“Okay ladies and gentlemen, here’s the deal. We are going to let some of you leave…so be nice to the man that comes around to inspect you.” The man answered.

“Inspects us for what?” Another partner asked.

“Guides and Sentinels,” The hostage taker answered as he moved around the room, stepping in front of Harvey and Donna. He leered at the red head causing Harvey to growl at him and step in front of her. The man raised an eyebrow at Harvey, before swiftly hitting the lawyer against the temple with the butt of his gun.

“Harvey!” Donna gasped as Harvey stumbled to his left. “Why’d you do that!”

“A warning, don’t fuck with us.” The man answered before leaving and allowing a broader fellow to enter the room with an armed escort. 

“Goddamn…” Harvey murmured as he pressed fingers to the bleeding cut on his temple. 

Louis pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Harvey. “Why are they looking for Guides and Sentinels?” 

“Don’t know,” Nate answered as he looked at Hardman and whispered. “Think you can take a message to Eliot?” 

“I don’t know what you would want to say that he doesn’t already know?” Dominic answered.

“My comm is off Dom, this was supposed to be just a friendly visit.” The former insurance man said. 

The owning partner nodded. “I’ll tell him to activate it and that this is a retrieval job.” 

“And how is that going to help?” Jessica asked quietly.

Nate looked at the woman. “Because my team is special Mrs. Pearson,” he eyed the injured Harvey, mentally accessing that he was okay. “We are professionals and Eliot is a retrieval specialist, he’ll get the job done.”

Two hours later, the conference room now only held a few people, including the Sentinels and Guides from the associate group. Nate raised an eyebrow when he saw who was left. Every one of them associated with Mike Ross in what way, shape, or form. Harvey, Donna, Louis, and Jessica were with another two partners on one side of the room. On the other were Kyle, Harold, Rachel, and three other unnamed associates. This didn’t look good. Nate kept his eyes on the man who inspected them and guessed that they were all Guides or Sentinels. The man was powerful, but not bound. That was an edge that Nate had on him. 

“Mr. Ford,” Rachel murmured, keeping her voice low. “About Mike…did he…ever visit New York while working for you?”

The older man raised an eyebrow as the younger woman sat in the open seat beside him, fiddling with her fingers. Mike had told him about Rachel, how he thought he would fall for her but didn’t. “There are times that we came into the city to see his grandmother.” Nate answered.

That seemed to make the woman frown. “He never visited us….or even called me…”

“Rachel,” Nate looked at the dismal younger woman with a frown. “You guys don’t really look around do you?”

“What do you mean?” Harold asked listening to the conversation. Everyone turned to him.

“Never noticed the hipster with the beanie smoking outside the building? Seemingly there all day?” Nate snorted and let out a long whistle. “You would all be easy marks.” 

“Six foot, black beanie, faded blue jeans, neck scarf, white shirt, and brown leather jacket.” Donna said. “Also, some stylish sunglasses and always with a cigarette.”

“Someone who pays attention…” Nate nodded to the woman. 

“That was Mike? No wonder any time I went to the coffee shop across the street he would always buy my latte for me.” The woman said thoughtfully. She paused and frowned. “Wait, when did he start smoking?”

“It was a nervous habit he got into during Law School. Better than turning to some of the alternatives…” Nate stared at Harvey knowing the man would know what he was talking about. Harvey just stared hard at the older man before turning his eyes to their captors outside the glass wall. 

“Any ideas on when your team is going to get out of this?” Harvey asked drawing the attention away from Mike. The older man tilted his head was about to answer when the hostage takers walked back into the room. “What do you want now?”

“Frank,” The leader said pointing to the man that knew who was a Guide and Sentinel, “Is going to put you guys through a test.”

“What kind of test?” Jessica asked stoically.

“You all might want to sit down,” Frank said expressionlessly. Nate didn’t know what the man had in store but it was not good. He looked at Harvey before gesturing to Jessica.

“You should probably have a seat Mrs. Pearson.” Nate said amicably. Jessica stared at the mastermind before slowly sitting down in the free seat beside him. Everyone slowly sat down taking their managing partners lead. As soon as everyone was seated, it started. Pain laced through their bodies’ as their spirit animals were forcefully pulled from them. 

Nate’s jaguar growled as it appeared behind him while Jessica’s tiger appeared at her feet. 

Harvey’s falcon shrieked as he appeared on the table with Donna’s red fox, stretching its wings trying to hide the red animal. 

Rachel’s orange tabby appeared beside Harold’s golden retriever. Kyle’s snake and Louis’s beagle appeared on the floor. 

Five other array of animals appeared huddle in the corner. 

“The fuck!” Kyle shivered in pain. 

“We knew you wouldn’t bring them out so we forced them out.” The unnamed man spoke. “We’ll let you rest a bit before continuing.” Frank and the man left again. 

“My god…” Rachel murmured as she tried to catch her breath. “What kinds of people do that?” 

Nate shakily stood and walked to the windows. “People who are looking for a specific person…” He glanced back at the shaken associates. “Donna if you…”

“Yeah…” She breathed. “Sure….” She and her fox got up and walked down to the associates and paralegal and went to work calming them again.

Harvey stood up and walked to Nate as Jessica went to Louis and the other partners. “What are you planning?”

“One, to make sure my bond-mate is okay. Second to make sure they can estimate how many people are on the floor.” Nate answered as he pulled out his ear bud. He had two in his hand and held one out to Harvey. 

“And you are letting me in on this why?” Harvey took the ear bud and stared at it. 

“Because you’ll shut up and let my team do their jobs, but only if you stay quiet.” The mastermind said seriously. “Now let’s see what’s going on.” He slipped the ear bud into his ear. He just hoped they we already at the building and setting up a con.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leverage Inc saves Pearson Hardman staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Purely for pleasure.

Harvey put in the ear bud and blinked at the chatter that was going on. 

_‘What do you mean you can’t get through to Mike?’_ The husky voice of Nathan’s bond-mate, Eliot said. ‘ _Damn it Hardison!’_

_‘Don’t damn it Hardison me!’_ The younger male voice said. _‘You know how Mike is with his phone. I’m surprise the man hasn’t lost his ear bud yet.’_

_‘He’ll have his ear bud with him won’t he?’_ A British woman’s voice said. _‘Try to track him so we can grab him before he rushes into the firm without an idea about what’s going on.’_ She continued. _‘In the mean time, is there anyway to get a message to Nate?’_

“I’m here Sophie,” Nate murmured, glancing at Harvey. “I thought we left Mike back at the loft.” 

_‘He had to have felt what happened to you and Specter up there.’_ Eliot said. _‘I can’t even feel him at this point. Can you?’_

The lawyer looked at the con man beside him. “No,” Nate answered. “I need info on the setup guys…”

_‘Parker is getting into the vents from the outside, Eliot is down a couple floors heading up, and Hardison and I are in the van outside.’_ The unknown woman said. _‘Is there anything you can give us Nate?’_

“Five known that are armed and one that can pull out the spirit animals,” Nate talked from behind his hand. “Hardison, got that trace yet? I don’t want Mike coming in here feral.” 

_‘Uh…too late…’_ Hardison answered. _‘I’m tracking him in the stairwell one floor down.’_

“Damn,” Nate murmured.

_‘Son of a bitch!’_ Eliot shouted. _‘How’d the fuck did he get past you guys outside?’_

_‘I don’t know, probably while we were chit-chatting. I don’t know man! How’d he get past you!’_ Hardison yelled back. 

These were the people Mike worked with, Harvey thought to himself. He frowned. If Mike was heading this way, he was heading right into a trap.

“Parker, where are you?” 

_‘In the vents heading toward you.’_ The woman answered. _‘They really need to put lasers in here.’_

Nate turned to Donna. “You don’t happen to have a phone on you?”

The red haired woman pulled out a small phone from inside her shirt. “They are blocking the signal.” She said as she tossed it to him. 

“I am not calling out,” He answered before looking at the phone. “I’ve got an iPhone, number 516-334-5698.”

_‘What do you…’_

“The video from the office Hardison,” Nate answered firmly. “Can you send it to the phone? Around the block?”

Harvey could practically see the grin on the unknown man’s face. _‘They are blocking calls from going in and out, but not the video transfer. I can give you the feeds from most of the cameras, but not all.’_ It took a few minutes, but the phone was suddenly alive with the feed from a few of the cameras from the front of the office. _‘Age of the geek, baby.’_

Nate quickly scanned through the camera getting into the camera for the stairwell. The door opened to reveal Mike crouching low and silently making his way into the office. 

“What’s he doing!” Harvey hissed. 

_‘Who is that?’_ Parker asked. 

_‘You gave Specter an ear bud!’_ Eliot growled at the same time. 

“Calm down!” The mastermind ordered. “We found Mike. He’s in the offices trying to find us. Eliot, what’s your ETA?”

_‘I’m still about fifteen floors down, the kid’s running on adrenaline.’_

“Alright here’s the plan-” Nate cut himself off as the men came back into the room. He quickly hid the phone in his jacket and turned to their hostage takers. 

“Alright kiddies,” Frank said as most of the armed me filled the room. “We got our orders.” 

“And those would be?” Donna asked standing front of the associates. 

“Since our target doesn’t work here any more…” the unknown leader shot out the window. “We will kill you one by one until he comes.” 

‘Bloody hell!’ Sophie exclaimed. ‘It’s raining glass shards down here!’

_‘My line is still outside that window! I can go back.’_ Parker said. 

One of the unknown men locked the glass door as the wind blew through the room. “No one’s leaving until we get who we are after.”

“And who exactly is that?” Jessica asked. 

“Michael Ross,” Frank answered. “Our boss has been looking for him.”

“Your boss?” Louis frowned. 

“Damien Moreau,” A random hostage taker answered before getting smacked upside the head.

“Why does Moreau want Mike?” Harold asked quietly. 

Frank laughed. “Oh this is too good, you mean you’ve worked with the man and you don’t know?” 

“What’s there to know about him?” Kyle hissed. “Why is he so special?”

“Well, he is a Sentinel for one….but that’s not all…”

Before Frank could continue, there was a howl from outside the door. Everyone turned to see a wolf snarling at the door. Harvey and Nate immediately recognized the wolf and watched as a security baton slammed down onto the glass door causing a rain fall of shattered glass. The hostage takers swung around to the door as a person walked through it.

Mike glared the hostage takers. He was in a hastily thrown on thin white Henley shirt and faded blue jeans. “Frank…I would say it was a pleasure, but it never is.” Mike spun the baton in his hand like an expert.

“Mikey!” Frank grinned. “So nice of you to come to us so we don’t have to hunt you down.” 

The wolf jumped over the pile of glass and bared its teeth at the man. The five armed men pointed there guns at Mike while Frank began to walk around the table. “You know Moreau misses you dearly, my boy. He’d come find you himself, but he is busy.”

“Find me himself,” Mike snorted. “I’m waiting for him.” 

Harvey noticed the huskier tone of Mike’s voice. He also noticed that one of the men was near him, one was close to Mike, one near Donna, and two were near Nate, who moved away before Mike entered. They could take them if they were distracted. 

“Oh really?” Frank made his way back in front of the window again. “How are you going to send him that message?” 

Mike tilted his head at the man. “By killing you,” He said coldly. 

“Mikey, Mikey, Mikey….how are you going to do that? You are not as nasty as your Alpha Sentinel.” Frank leaned his ass against the ledge before the open window. 

“Normally, no I’m not.” Mike said as his wolf growled as it walked from him. None of the armed men moved to cover it thinking it was harmless. The wolf put two of its paws up on the table, in front of Harvey’s falcon and nuzzled the smaller animal. “But you attacked my Guide and my alpha. So you’ve officially pushed me past a point Moreau never knew about.” As soon as Mike finished he rushed at the man, throwing his baton at the man near him.

Frank had a look of horror on his face. Moreau never told him about the kid having an alpha and guide in the firm. When Mike charged at him, Frank knew it was over. 

“MIKE!” Harvey shouted as Mike and the kidnapper sailed through the air and out the window. 

“Holy shit…” Kyle murmured.

Nate used the shock of what happened to start knocking out the guards. His jaguar leapt into action as he cold-clocked a guard. “Harvey!” Surprisingly, the lawyer’s attention shifted from the window to the guard that grabbed him. He watched Harvey elbow the man in the gut and throw him over his shoulder. The lawyer then knelt down and sent a jab to the guy’s jaw knocking him out. 

The vent above them was kicked out of the way and a flying squirrel emerged and flew out the window. Parker quickly slid out of the ceiling and went over to the man, Donna was surprising keeping occupied and used her taser on him. The red head looked at the blonde, who only shrug at her. Looking around they saw even Louis and Jessica managed to take down one of the men.

A shot went off silencing them all. Nate turned to see his jaguar against the wall, from being thrown off but not injured. The man pointed the assault rifle at them. 

“Fuck this, you all are dead.” He said as someone behind him tapped his shoulder. He turned his head to get an elbow in the face as his gun was yanked from his hands. Next was a knee to the gut before the butt of his own gun came down and knocked him out cold.

“Took you long enough,” Nate said.

Eliot panted at him as his leopard went to the man’s jaguar to make sure it was okay. “Remember last time you had to run the stairs.” 

The master mind shrugged at his bond-mate and looked at everyone. “You guys alright?” 

“Y-yea…” Harold said as he helped Rachel over to the table. They had both ducked when Mike jumped out the window. 

“Was that all of them?” Louis asked quietly. 

“Mike took care of the rest on his way here,” Eliot answered, looking at the other partners making sure they weren’t hurt. “Speaking of which….”

“Mr. Ross took one of the hostage takers out the window to save us.” Jessica answered looking at the wolf which was now lying on the table with Harvey’s falcon. “But his spirit animal hasn’t faded.” 

Parker walked over to Harvey with Donna. He was staring at the broken window, his hands fisting at his sides. 

Eliot snorted. “He’s not dead.”

“No one can survive a jump like that.” Kyle said incredulously. 

“Well the kidnapper didn’t, he’s on the ground, but Mike should be hanging around somewhere…” Nate said and put a hand to his ear. “Mike, you there?”

“Who are you speaking to?” Jessica wondered. Nate went over and showed her the ear bud before looking at his two teammates. Parker reached out the window and grabbed the nylon rope that was where. Eliot took it from her and began to pull it up. “You are not a normal firm…” 

“No we are not…” Nate answered. He looked at the other partners. “You guys wouldn’t happen to know if there is anything we can tie them up with?” He motioned to the five men. 

“We’ll find out.” Louis led the other partners out. 

A whine echoed in the room causing everyone to turn to the wolf. It was licking at its left shoulder trying to soothe it. Harvey’s falcon edged in close rubbing its head against the wolf’s neck.

“Is…” Nate put a finger to his lips silencing everyone as the four occupants with ear buds listened. 

_‘Ow….’_ Mike’s voice murmured over the communication devices.

“Mike!” Harvey felt something in his chest release. 

_‘Parker tell your squirrel to get out of my pants…’_ The younger man groaned. _‘Easy with the pull up, I dislocated my arm trying not die.’_

“Suck it up,” Eliot said roughly as began to pull a bit faster. “Just keep talking and breathing.” 

_‘Not easy when I got smacked into the building El…’_

“Specter, help him through the window.” Eliot said as he felt Mike being dragged closer.

“Mike?” Harvey murmured as he looked over the edge of the window. Pain filled blue eyes looked at him. He reached down, not caring about his suit getting cut against the glass, and carefully pulled Mike into the room. The younger man had his left arm wrapped around the nylon while the other held it tightly wrapped around his back. Harvey lifted him and set him down in a chair. He didn’t even try to resist his guide instincts as he slammed his lips over Mike’s. His former associate reciprocated the kiss, his good hand letting go over the rope to brush his finger over Harvey’s cheek. 

“Okay, okay….” Eliot said forcing them to break it. He looked at Mike’s arm and frowned. “Parker you got anything for rope burns?” 

“Yep,” She dug through her satchel and pulled out an ointment bottle. She paused before looking at Donna. “Do you have any bandages?” 

“Yeah, come with me. We can also get the medics to head this way with the police.” Donna said. She motioned the associates and paralegal with her. Parker followed, but not before reaching into Mike’s shirt and pulling out her flying squirrel spirit animal. 

“Parker!” Mike hissed as that jostled his dislocated arm. The blonde just laughed went to follow Donna. 

“So what was a nylon rope doing there?” Jessica wondered as she looked at the only other people in the room. Eliot was carefully undoing the rope from Mike’s arm as the younger man kept his eyes on Harvey’s letting the man nuzzle his good hand. Her eyes looked at Nate.

“We were setting up a plan via our ear buds.” Nate explained. “I’m assumed correctly Mike was listening in but not responding.” 

“Vaguely,” The blonde answered. “Had other things on my mind…” 

“Like figuring out how to fly through the air…” Eliot grabbed Mike’s wrist and set his hand over the younger Sentinel’s shoulder. 

“This is going to hurt worst that last time isn’t it?” Mike looked at Eliot. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” The hitter said.

“Sure you don’t, you said tha---FUCK!” The younger man wrenched away from Eliot into Harvey as soon as the sentinel popped his shoulder. 

Harvey glared at Eliot, who backed away with a grin. The Closer put his hand at the back of Mike’s neck, letting his thumb massage the base of it. He felt satisfaction when the younger man leaned into him with a purr. His other arm wrapped around Mike’s waist as his eyes finally lifted to look at Jessica and Nate and their conversation with Eliot.

“We have the companies, we need to finish it.” The Sentinel was saying. “He needs to come with us if we are going to put down Moreau for good.” 

“Are we safe?” Jessica asked. “I can’t have Moreau come after us like that again.” 

“We’ll take care of it,” Nate answered. “For now, we need to wait for the cops and get our story straight.” His eyes turned to Mike, who was dozing against his Guide’s shoulder. He knew that the kid’s peace was only temporary for now. But for everything Mike has been through, he’ll try to prolong it for as long as he can.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Harvey finally come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Sophie was able to slip in as an FBI agent to confirm their cover story as Mike’s arm was being treated in Harvey’s office. The Guide was standing behind Mike, who was sitting in his chair, watching the medic wrap his arm. She walked into the office right as the medic walked out. 

“Fine bloody mess this is,” She commented.

“Being woken up with a jolt of pain to your head isn’t fun Soph,” Mike snarked back as he tried to ease his shirt sleeve back down without bothering the bandage. “I hope Nate’s listening too, because I’m furious he tried to make a move behind my back on this.” 

“Easy puppy,” Harvey said from behind him. The grifter watched as the lawyer put a hand on the back of Mike’s head so his thumb was just behind the ear. Mike’s eyes fluttered as Harvey’s thumb pressed gently into the spot causing him to relax. “You can yell at your alpha later.”

“Sure, sure…” Mike murmured.

“Well, either way we need to go.” Sophie told Mike. The younger man knew that she meant more than just leaving the Pearson Hardman office. They needed to go after Moreau before he can retaliate against Mike for this. He stiffly stood up, the bruises from smacking into the side of the building, slowing his ascent. The brunette stepped closer to Mike, his hand automatically going to the kid’s lower back. 

“Where are you going to now?” 

“Right now, the loft…” Sophie answered as she stepped out of Mike’s path. “Let’s go before we get tangled in giving multiple statements.”

The senior partner stayed with Mike as they began to head out. They stopped briefly to talk Donna and Jessica. The managing partner had been laughing with Nate when they first approached while Eliot, Parker, and Donna were talking amicably. Sophie quickly intervened as Mike leaned against Harvey’s shoulder. 

Seeing the younger man, Donna immediately broke away to go over to the puppy and hug him. As Mike hissed in pain, Harvey’s falcon shrieked and flew toward the pair. The red haired had snapped away at the sound and watched the bird land on Mike’s shoulder. The younger man blinked languidly before looking at the falcon out of the corner of his eye. Harvey looked down to see the wolf beside them, standing faithfully. 

“I think that’s our queue to leave,” Nate said as he escorted Parker and Sophie away. Eliot saddled up to Mike’s other side. Before he could start guiding them to the elevator, Jessica stopped Mike with a hand on his arm. The sentinel flinched into Harvey with a whine, showing the Guide that his sense were starting to narrow. The woman immediately released the younger man with a frown.

Eliot growled lowly, but the younger man didn’t answer. He looked over to the lawyer. “His hearing is gone.” 

“I figured,” Harvey said as he looked over at Jessica. “Tell me what you needed to say.”

The managing partner nodded. “I just wanted to thank him for saving us and taking that risk. And I’ll make sure your schedule is cleared for the rest of the week.”

Harvey nodded and wrapped his arm around Mike. Following Eliot, he made a gesture to Donna to let her know he’ll call later. The lawyer began to relax within the elevator, but as soon as the doors closed Mike’s legs gave under him. “Mike!” Harvey’s falcon flew off the kid’s shoulder and landed on the wolf’s back that was standing beside Eliot’s snow leopard. 

“Whoa,” Eliot immediately helped Harvey catch Mike. “He must have hit the building pretty hard.” 

“No kidding,” Harvey murmured as he turned Mike’s glazed eyes toward him. “Still with me kid?” 

“Vaguely,” Mike said slowly. “Smell is gone now.” 

“Hold on,” The older man quickly stripped his suit jacket and vest off before getting the retrieval expert to him put Mike on his back. The younger man immediately buried his face into Harvey’s exposed neck, rubbing his face on the warm skin. “Eyes open Mike,” Harvey commanded softly. The sentinel on his back gave a whine before opening his eyes. He watched as his tribe, his pack, waited for him by the van. Eliot led the way, his spirit guide scaring anyone that was coming too close. Harvey paused, before the team ushered him into the van. He sat in the back, beside the entire computer tech with Mike in his lap. Hardison, a young dark skinned man, ended up driving with Sophie in the passenger seat. Nate and Eliot were whispering back and forth to each other while Parker stared at Mike in the man’s lap. 

Harvey raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’ve never seen him like this…” Parker said. “Eliot always took care of him.”

Mike opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled and held out a hand. The blonde woman hesitantly took it and watched as Mike traced the bones in them. He could feel the Guide wonder, but he knew he needed the touch of his tribe, his pack. 

The lawyer realized what his Sentinel was doing and cursed for letting it get that far. He let one hand drift under Mike’s shirt, petting him softly as the other traced down his arm. He felt Mike relax against him, hand still in Parker’s. The woman shifted and lied down beside Harvey, not touching him, but keeping her hand in Mike’s. A flying squirrel scurried out from her shirt and went to the curl up wolf. The canine huffed out a breath at the small woodland creature but didn’t move otherwise.

Unfortunately, Mike decided that he wanted certain things right then and there. He yanked his hand out of Parker’s and turned in Harvey’s lap. Smashing their lips together, Mike pressed his body against the older lawyer’s trying to melt them together. His hip grinded against Harvey’s and caused the man to groan into his mouth. Pulling away, Mike began to suck on his Guide’s neck. 

“Oh damn!” A voice shouted in the small space.

“Eliot, stop him.” A calmer voice answered. “They need to get to the loft before they do this.”

Harvey’s body jerked as his sentinel was pulled from his and pressed against the wall of the van. Nate knelt beside him, pressing a strong arm across his shoulders keeping him down. He watched dazedly as Mike scratches bloody streaks into Eliot’s neck. 

“Step on it, Hardison.” Eliot commanded. The van lurched as it began to speed through the crowded streets toward their temporary home. 

Nate looked at Harvey as he watched Mike struggle. “Better take care of him,” He murmured into the Guide’s ear. They watched as their respected Sentinels struggled against each other. Eliot was winning due to experience and his bond with Nate. By the time they got to the loft, the long haired sentinel had scratches and bruises on his neck and arms from trying to keep Mike under control. “You guys stay here,” Nate said as he helped Harvey out of the van. “Eliot and I will be back.”

Eliot wrapped his arms around Mike and lifted him physically out of the van. The spirit animals followed docile, which made the older man frown at the wolf that belonged to Mike. It held Harvey’s resting falcon on its back as it moved. Nate handled the security guard then they all got into the elevator. Harvey was strangely calm, watching dazedly as Mike struggled. Once on the floor, Nate opened the loft door. The hitter quickly dragged Mike over to the couch and let his full power crash over the younger man. A whimper was released from Mike as he fell to his knees, shivering. Mike’s wolf stumbled and crashed into the floor near the couch with a whine as the snow leopard stood over it.

Harvey jerked, Nate letting go of him, and rushed to Mike. Kneeling down he put his hand in the blonde’s hair. “Mike?” He asked huskily. 

“It hurts…” The sentinel murmured. He closed his eyes and shifted up into Harvey’s touch. 

“We’re leaving. We’ll be back tomorrow afternoon to check up on you guys.” Eliot said before turning to his own Guide. Nate grabbed Eliot’s arm and walked out of the loft, shutting the door tightly.

The lawyer took off his jacket and laid it on the couch before turning back to Mike. He seemed to be breathing easier, now that Eliot was gone. Reaching down, Harvey pulled Mike with him as he stood up. “Come on,” He whispered into the younger’s ear. “Let’s get to bed.” The younger man nodded mutely and shivered as Harvey walked with him up the stairs to the bed.

“Harvey…” Mike stood beside the bed, glancing back at the lawyer. His eyes were blown wide. The senior partner put a hand in his hair and tilted Mike’s head back. The younger man whined and moved his hips toward the Guide.

Harvey leaned down and languidly kissed Mike, taking his time to enjoy the young Sentinel. He steered Mike down onto the bed. Once he was sitting, Harvey began to undress Mike, his lips falling on the new skin that was revealed to him. He felt Mike shiver under him as he was pushed back onto the bed. Once Mike was fully naked on the bed, Harvey put a hand on his chest. “Stay.” He commanded. Stepping back, Harvey stripped himself from the rest of his clothes. Fingers stretched out on the younger man’s thigh as Harvey crawled up the body, laying kisses on the skin. Beneath him, Mike whimpered his body curving into the Guide’s trying to urge him on. 

“Side…” Mike murmured to Harvey. The lawyer raised an eyebrow before looking at the side table. He leaned over, his body pressing against Mike. A strip of condoms and a small container of lube dropped near their bodies. Harvey let his tongue trace the younger man’s collarbone. He watched Mike wither in pleasure. He traced his lips down the slender chest and toned stomach. 

“I’ve waited so long.” He murmured as a hand reached into his hair. 

“I know…” Mike tugged him back up to his lips. “I’ve waited for this…” He picked up a condom and ripped it open with his teeth. He rolled it onto Harvey’s harden member, teasing him with touches on the way. He grinned at the way the older man pressed into his hand. “Harvey…” He nuzzled the man’s ear. “Hurry….” He pressed the lube into the man’s hand. 

Not needing to be told twice, Harvey quickly spread the lube over his fingers. He teased Mike’s opening before plunging one finger in without a preamble. Harvey held Mike down as the younger man arched in ecstasy. He pressed another finger into his Sentinel, thrusting them until he hit the one spot that sent Mike whining and withering uncontrollably. “There we go…” he murmured and kissed the younger man’s tattooed shoulder.

“Yes….” Mike hissed as he widened his legs as Harvey removed the fingers and replaced them with his covered erection. The Guide thrust into him and hit his prostate in one go. He let his head fall back as he wrapped his arms around Harvey. The lawyer’s hips began to move and Mike was lost. He gasped and panted as his Guide set the rhythm, losing himself to it. 

“Mike…” Harvey grunted as he mouthed the Sentinel’s neck. He could feel the younger man reaching his limit.

“I….” The younger man opened his eyes to stare into Harvey’s. “I claim you as Guide.” Mike’s mouth dropped at a particularly hard thrust. “Forever. Willingly. Freely.” Stuttered words binding them as a bound pair wrapped around them as Mike reached his peak without being touched. 

“Freely and willingly,” The Guide finished sealing the bond between them as he climaxed into Mike. The Sentinel let out a yelp as his sensitive insides pulsed around the condom covered erection and withered in pleasure by his Guide. He wrapped his legs around Harvey holding him there even though they were finished. Mike’s fingers slid through the man’s hair, as the lawyer kissed his neck and shoulder tenderly. 

“Harvey?” Mike whispered, his legs still wrapped around the man’s hips. The man hummed as he lavished the younger’s neck with kisses. “Can we stay like this for a while?” 

The Guide pulled back and looked his Sentinel’s eyes. He wrapped his arms around him and flipped them so Harvey was lying on his back with Mike on top of him. “There.” He murmured through the crumpled sheet over them. He felt Mike lay his head down on his chest and smiled. 

Finally, they were bound. Both men felt something slip into place that they have been missing for years.


End file.
